


The First Five Nights 2

by PuppyLuv230



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Didn't know FNAF 2 was a prequel when I wrote this, Fritz is a kid, Gen, Jeremy is working with her, Mike is a girl named Michelle, More trouble, Slight twist at ending, more animatronics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLuv230/pseuds/PuppyLuv230
Summary: After the remodeling of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Michelle (Mike) is back on the job, but with a new building, new animatronics, and an annoying co-worker named Jeremy Fitzgerald, her job is now harder than ever. But now there's one question on her mind: Why are the animatronics attacking again?





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own FNAF 2!

POV: Mike

If you don't already know who I am, my name is Michelle Schmidt, but everyone calls me Mike. Yes, it's a weird nickname for a girl and no, I don't know why people call me that. My theory is that it's a joke that started in elementary school and stuck. I'm 5 foot 9 with hazel eyes and long jet black hair that I usually wear in a ponytail. I am currently 25, and a bit of a night owl.

I finally graduated from college with a major in Robotics Engineering and now have my own apartment and two jobs that I love. What are they? I work as a nighttime security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and I repair the animatronic puppets there. But the thing is, those animatronics are special.

When I started working at Freddy's, I found out that the animatronics came to life. I thought it was some sort of roaming mode at first, making them try to attack me, but I soon found out they were just trying to free the souls of the five children that were killed there. Apparently, the souls were transferred to the animatronics, causing them to come to life. For whatever reason, they only become active at night. Why? I don't know.

Jeremy: You're a freak for actually liking them, Mike.

This pain in the butt is Jeremy Fitzgerald. Jeremy here is 23 years old. He has short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He got this job just because he needed the extra money, but I don't blame him. Having a younger brother who's terminally ill can be a burden financially. That's the reason why I'm able to tolerate him, no matter how annoying he is.

Jeremy: Oh, come on, Mikey. You know you like me.

Would you get out of here?! Okay, I'll admit that he's a real help and I can call him a close friend.

Anyway, a few weeks ago Freddy's was shut down for some much needed upgrades. They added a lot of new rooms, and some new animatronics were introduced. Since Becca moved away and took Nix with her, our cat that I rescued on my second night working at Freddy's, I haven't had any help for a while, so Mr. Fred, my boss, hired Jeremy to help me out at night.

()()()()

POV: Jeremy

You've probably already talked to Mike about and who I am.

My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. I am 6 foot 1 with chocolate brown eyes and short brown hair. I am currently 23, and I love working at night. Or better yet, early morning.

I am currently in college trying to become a doctor so I can help my brother. Mike probably already explained about my brother to you. I got this job because I needed an easy way to get quick cash so my family can pay off my youngest brother's medical expenses, and being the oldest out of four children is not easy. You're wondering about my family? Well, it's just me, my mom and dad, my sister, and my two brothers.

Anyway, I found out that this job wasn't as easy or quick as I initially thought. It's a good thing Mike's used to this and here to help me. I likely would have never survived the encounter otherwise. Here's what happened…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on FNAF 2, obviously, but it's not going to be too much like the game. I'm only using the building layout and the characters.
> 
> I'm planning on switching the points of view so you guys can see how both of them cope with this ordeal. Wish me luck.


	2. Night 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter.
> 
> I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

POV: Mike

"You remember the drill, right Michelle?" Mr. Fred asked about half an hour before my shift started.

"Yes sir!" I replied enthusiastically. I couldn't wait to be back on the job after so many weeks of reconstruction for the building. Of course, I was able to look after and repair the animatronics while they were in storage. I just wanted them to be back in the building as soon as possible.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Mr. Fred said suddenly. "I hired a new worker to help you out now that the building is bigger. His name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. He'll show up sooner or later, so don't worry about being alone since Becca moved away."

'So there's going to be a new worker?' I complained to myself. 'Great. Just great.'

"I'm here!" an incredibly loud male voice yelled as a tall male burst into the building.

"Good," Mr. Fred said, then turned to me. "Mike, you already know what to do. The power in the building won't run out as easily now but I'm still trying to save energy, so use the flashlight whenever you can. Be careful, though, because the battery power on the flashlight is limited. Help Jeremy as much as you can. He may be a rookie but he's a good worker, so try to be patient with him."

"Yes sir," I said as he left.

"So, it's just us," Jeremy mused, slinging an arm around my shoulders in a way that irritated me.

I threw his arm off. "Let's just get to our post," I said, trying to send him the message not to irritate me too much. Apparently he didn't get it.

"Come on, Mikey. Loosen up a little… Why do people call you Mike anyway?"

I sighed. "Mike is just a nickname people gave me when I was younger. Now, would you please be quiet? I'm asking you in the politest way I can."

He shut his mouth and fell silent as we continued to the Office. There were many changes to the room itself. For one thing, it was twice as big as it was before. Another thing was that instead of the two doors on the sides, there were two air vents that seemed to be big enough for even the animatronics to move through. One wall was almost completely missing, replaced by a huge opening without a door.

"How different is this from your old office?" Jeremy asked.

I chuckled. "Very different. Before this place was remodeled, the room was tiny and had two doors on the sides instead of those huge air vents. At least some of the stuff hasn't changed. The desk and all the stuff from before are still here. Just to warn you, this place gets a little creepy at night and weird things tend to happen."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "What kind of weird things?"

I smirked. "You'll find out sooner or later. I'm going to look around to get to know the place better. Think you can keep an eye on the cameras?"

"No problem," Jeremy retorted.

"Good," I said before turning to head down the hallway. "And if you run into any trouble, just tell me."

I walked down the hallway, checking the four new party rooms, then the Parts/Service Room where my friends were located, then the Main Hall. I couldn't help but slow down as I entered the rooms meant for the children, which were the Game Area and the Prize Corner. I looked toward the Show Stage and shivered a little at how creepy the new animatronics looked. Of course, I thought the same thing when I saw the originals in the dark the first days I started working here.

I shook off the paranoia as I glanced at the Game Area. I thought I could see BB, Balloon Boy, quivering a little as if he wanted to move but was unsure about it since I was present. My attention was then drawn to the Prize Corner as music started playing.

'Calm down,' I told myself. 'This'll likely be a normal part of the night shift now that all this new stuff is here.'

I took a breath and moved to look inside Kid's Cove. I soon understood why Mangle was named that. She was in a heap on the floor. The poor thing seemed to have been mauled by the herd of ruthless children that had been in here for the reopening just today.

()()()()

POV: Jeremy

As I checked the cameras, something seemed off. I saw a movement in the Game Area. Quickly, I switched back to CAM 10 and sure enough, Balloon Boy's head was moving to look towards where Mike had gone. The screen slipped from my hands as the realization of the situation hit me. I immediately jumped up from the chair I was sitting on and hurried down the hall towards the Game Area.

"Mike!"

"What's wrong?" she asked a little panicked, running towards me. "What happened?"

I grabbed her arm and basically dragged her back to the Office. It wasn't until I checked the cameras again that I figured it was safe to talk to her. "What's going on around here? I'd like to know."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, but she knew something about this building that I didn't. I just knew she did.

"You know what I'm talking about, Schmidt," I said. "I know you do. One of the animatronics moved on its own. Can you please explain to me what's going on?"

She sighed before answering my question. "Alright. I guess it's time you knew. The animatronics come to life during our shift. I thought it was because they had some "roaming mode" or something when I first started working here, but I found out later it was because this place is haunted."

"Haunted?" I asked. "How?"

She looked sad for a moment. "I guess you didn't see the news or hear the rumors about this place. Something bad happened here a long time ago. Something that caused the animatronics to come to life at night."

I looked at her in disbelief as she continued on. "Look, I know it's weird and I'm sorry I haven't told you before, but I promise they won't hurt us. The old ones won't, anyway. I don't know about the new ones yet. I'll explain everything later. Just… not right now."

I knew there was something she was holding back, but she seemed too reluctant to tell me anything else. I was just glad that the rest of the night passed by uneventfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, my theory is that Shadow Freddy is Golden Freddy and the Phone Guy is the Purple Guy. That will be mentioned later in the story, but I wanted to give you guys a heads up.


	3. Repairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

~ Six hours before night guard duty ~

POV: Mike

"What's up?" a loud voice called from behind me, making me smack my head on the lower part of Chica's unhinged beak.

I was in the Parts and Service Room, attempting to fix the original four animatronics, who, once again, began to fall apart. Poor Bonnie and Chica seemed to get the worst of it. Along with the wear and tear they all had, Chica's beak was always coming unhinged and Bonnie's face was unable to stay hooked on.

Jeremy somehow got it into his thick skull that I would need help with repairing the animatronics, so he was standing around behind me and waiting for me to give him instructions, obviously not getting the clue I didn't need his help.

"I'm just trying to get Chica's beak back on correctly," I replied casually, finally getting the bolts back into place. Jeremy watched as I then went over to Bonnie to try and fix him.

"Why are you working so hard to fix these four?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

I paused before answering. "They've been a part of this place even before I was born. I'd hate to see them go."

"I see," he replied, but obviously he didn't see.

()()()()

POV: Jeremy

I seriously had no idea why Mike wanted to restore those creepy old animatronics. They've never worked properly since the remodeling of the building anyway, so what's the point? And they'll likely never be shown to the public again since they were in the Parts and Service Room and not the Show Stage like they used to be.

Mike was seriously freaky about how careful she was with them. It was almost as if they could feel pain from the repairs she was attempting to make. Of course, I could understand why she didn't want to see them go. They were a part of her childhood, and she's been working with them for a little longer than six years now as the night guard.

"So, why do you like these guys so much?" I asked, trying to get as much information out of her as I could before she decided to close her mouth like last night.

She smiled as she managed to get Bonnie's face back on and hooked into place. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll just say that they're like family to me."

I sighed. "You're not going to tell me any more than that, are you?" I asked in defeat.

She shook her head 'no', so I decided to drop it until our shift starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fritz will be mentioned in one of the later chapters.


	4. Night 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

POV: Mike

The night began the same way it did before. Mr. Fred said his goodbyes for the night to me and Jeremy, and afterward we locked up. Of course, I made sure no one was still inside the building while Jeremy checked the cameras.

"Mike," he started once I got back to the Office. "You'd better tell me everything you know about this place. Why is this building haunted? What happened that I don't know about?"

I really didn't want to tell him, but everything was going to slip out sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

I sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you. This guy named Vincent, who was the guard here a long time before we were, did some horrible things after he was fired. He caused the 'bite of '87', I'll explain that later, and stuffed five kids into Freddy's suits, causing their spirits to transfer to the animatronics. He tried to do the same thing to me during my fourth night on the job, but the animatronics saved me and he ended up in jail."

Jeremy listened, obviously a little skeptical at what I told him. He suddenly asked, "So, if Vincent was put in jail, how come the spirits of the five children didn't pass on?"

"I honestly don't know," I replied.

I suddenly had this really bad feeling, and by the look on Jeremy's face, he felt it too. I checked the cameras and noticed that Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie were already active, along with Bonbon, Chichi, and Mangle, but something seemed off. They all seemed… I didn't know how to describe it.

'Vicious' might have been the word I could use to explain what I was thinking at the time.

"What's up, Mike?" Jeremy asked as he looked over my shoulder at the screen, obviously noticing my distress.

"I-I don't know," I answered honestly. "Something just seems wrong. I don't know how to explain it or exactly what it is, but I can tell something's off."

I flipped through the cameras, searching for Freddy, but I couldn't find him anywhere. This worried me, though I didn't know why.

A crash was heard from the hallway leading to our office, and Freddy stumbled in. Something was definitely wrong with him. His body jerked every time he tried to move, and his eyes had a dead look that they had never held before.

"F-Freddy?" I asked, backing up as far as I could.

Before I knew what was going on, Freddy let out this terrible, blood-curdling growl and lunged at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain that I knew was coming, but I didn't feel anything. I looked up and saw Jeremy standing between me and the much larger animatronic, his arm blocking Freddy's jaw. He was obviously hurt, his arm bleeding profusely, but he didn't show any evidence that he was in pain.

"Run, Mike!" he yelled, turning to look at me.

I tried to get out of the room, but Freddy slammed Jeremy against the wall and turned to face me as he released Jeremy's limp body, blocking my way. He suddenly lunged at me again, obviously trying to bite my head, but he missed and instead bit my shoulder, slamming my head against the wall in the process. All I saw was a flash of white, and as I blacked out, a tall black figure with a white face came into my line of sight, standing over me.

()()()()

POV: Jeremy

I could barely feel when Freddy slammed me against the wall. I could barely tell when he let me go. But I knew I had to do something to protect Mike. As I finally regained enough strength to force myself up, I noticed this surprisingly tall figure standing over Mike's body, which lay on the floor on the opposite side of the room from me, Freddy right next to whatever it was.

Making sure not to draw attention to myself, I quickly crawled over to the desk and silently opened the drawers, trying to find a weapon or something to help Mike. The only thing that looked remotely useful was this mask that looked a lot like Freddy's face.

I looked over to Mike, who thankfully was just unconscious and still breathing, and slipped the mask over my face. Carefully, making sure not to further damage the arm Freddy bit, I got up and quickly moved over to the figures, putting myself between Freddy and the tall figure, and Mike. Freddy started to growl again, but I cut him off by letting out a growl of my own, hoping it would be enough to drive the two off and away from Mike.

It was. At least, I think it was.

The two hesitantly moved away from Mike and out of the Office, retreating to wherever they came from. I stayed in the doorway of the Office until they were out of sight, and stayed there for a few moments after to make sure they wouldn't return before removing the mask and turning to Mike.

It looked like she didn't take much damage, but when I checked her head I noticed her temple was bleeding badly. That got me worried, but I knew I had to wait til our shift was over before I could call the paramedics. I checked the clock in the Office. Only fifteen minutes left before our shift was over.

"J-Jeremy?" I heard Mike ask. I looked down at her. She was finally conscious.

"Are you okay?" I asked, making sure there were no animatronics around and bandaging her wound with one of my shirt sleeves, the one that was still intact.

"Y-yeah. I think so." She tried to get up, but slipped and nearly hit her head on the wall. I managed to catch her before she did.

"I guess I'm not okay," she said after a few more attempts to stand up.

"I'll call the ambulance as soon as our shift is over," I stated, helping her up to sit down on one of the chairs in the room. "What happened back there? I thought you said Freddy wouldn't attack us."

"I thought he wouldn't," Mike responded. "Something must be wrong with them. They've never attacked me until now.

"We'll have to be more careful, then," I replied, checking the cameras.

Luckily, nothing major happened the rest of the night.


	5. Hospital Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

POV: Mike

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. After all of that, I only had a minor concussion, but my head still needed to be wrapped due to the laceration on the temple of my head and I needed a sling because my shoulder was dislocated. Both Jeremy and I were lucky. We had suffered minor injuries that would easily heal.

I was laid up in one of the hospital rooms, undergoing observation to make sure my symptoms wouldn't get worse. Thank God there was only one hour left before I was free to go.

Jeremy soon entered my line of sight. "Hey," he said.

His arm was in a sling too, the bite completely bandaged, and the side of his face was slightly purple and swollen. I hated the fact that he was dragged into this mess. Of course, if it wasn't for him, I'd probably be dead.

"Hey," I responded, sitting up in the bed. "You look a lot better."

"You do too," he said. "You look better without blood dripping down your face."

I chuckled at his failed attempt at a joke.

"Anyways," he continued, "how much longer will you be laid up? I want you to meet my brother. He's being cared for at this hospital."

"I'll only be in for one more hour before I'm free to go, and I'd love to meet your brother."

"Great," he exclaimed, smiling brightly.

The hour felt like an eternity to pass, and Jeremy obviously felt the same way. Finally, I was released once the doctors felt I was able to leave without any problems, except I wasn't allowed to drive myself home.

Jeremy nearly pulled me off my feet a couple of times while we were going to the hospital wing his brother was in, as he wouldn't let go of my good arm, no matter how many times I tried to tell him to.

We finally stopped at a door in a part of the hospital I was all too familiar with.

"Let me go in first," he said as he opened the door. "I want to make sure he's awake."

I chuckled as Jeremy slipped quietly into the room. My cell phone suddenly rang, and I answered it right away. There was nothing but the sound of heavy breathing for a moment, this creepy breathing you would hear if someone was stalking you or something, before this sinister male voice spoke.

"You will pay. You and all your animatronic friends will pay."

The person on the other end of the line hung up before I could respond.

The voice was so familiar, but I had never heard it sound so disturbing. It was that same voice from the phone calls during my first nights at Freddy's as the night guard. Vincent.

I could feel my skin turn pale as the blood rushed away from my cheeks, and I fought down the bile rising in my throat. I suddenly heard Jeremy approaching the door and quickly tried to regain my composure.

()()()()

POV: Jeremy

I was so glad that my 10 year old brother Fritz was awake when I went in to check on him.

He's technically my step brother because we have a completely different set of parents. I was skeptical at first when his mom and my dad got married, but that disappeared once I got to know him.

We could be considered best friends if not brothers, despite the 13 year age difference. That's the one of the reasons why the news of him having Leukemia was devastating to me.

"Hey, Fritz," I said, noticing him sitting up in his bed, reading a book I was unfamiliar with. It was likely from the hospital's library.

"Hey," he replied, coughing a little when he spoke. This worried me a little, because I didn't know if it was from his illness or from a lack of talking. "What's up, big bro?"

I hesitated slightly, unsure if I should introduce the two to each other.

"I, uh… I'll be right back," I finally responded, turning to the door and going to get Mike.

When I found her outside the door, she seemed kind of pale.

"Are you alright, Mike?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," she replied, giving me a weak smile. It was pretty obvious she wasn't.

"Are you sure? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"I'm fine. Really."

I sighed, not fully believing her, and said, "If you say so, Mike."

I quickly ushered her into the room, nearly dying from shock as Fritz asked, "Is this the girl you wouldn't stop telling me about?"

Mike turned to look at me before giggling a little bit and turning back to Fritz.

"So, your brother talks about me? What does he say?"

Fritz glanced at me as I silently warned him not to say anything, and he gave me a mischievous smile.

"Oh, nothing much," he said, turning to look at Mike. "Only that he really likes you and you're the first girlfriend he's ever ha-"

I immediately cut him off, placing my hand over his mouth, but I knew it was too late.

"Girlfriend?" she asked, clearly not pleased.

"What he meant was, you're the only close female friend I've ever had," I clarified, realizing how pathetic that sounded when it was too late.

Mike looked confused. "You've never had any female friends before?"

"I have," I tried to explain. "I've just never really been that close to any of them."

"I see," she replied casually.

"You do realize how pathetic that sounds, right?" Fritz asked me, pulling my hand off of his mouth.

I could feel my face turning red at that, but Mike chuckled slightly.

"It's alright," she said. "I've never really had any close guy friends either, so I know how you feel. Oh, by the way," she turned to look at Fritz, "I never did catch your name."

He smiled. "My name is Fritz Smith, and I'm Jeremy's step brother."

"It's nice to meet you," Mike responded, shaking hands with him.

"Oh!" Fritz exclaimed. "I almost forgot to ask you if I could come with you to Freddy's one of these days. My birthday is coming up in two days and I'll be let out of the hospital then, so I wanted to know if it would be okay."

Mike and I exchanged glances before she turned to Fritz and spoke. "I guess it would be alright, as long as you listen to me and your brother and stay out of trouble."

He nodded and said, "I will."

As we left the room, I pulled her to the side and whispered, "Are you crazy?! After what we just went through last night, you're willing to put my brother in danger?!"

Mike sighed. "Just… trust me on this. I don't think that the animatronics would hurt an innocent kid, and either way, we can protect him."

I was about to protect, but then sighed, knowing she would put up a fight if I kept trying to talk her out of it. "Alright, but you better know what you're doing. I'm trusting you on this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have Fritz as something else, but my other idea wouldn't have worked too well.


	6. Night 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

POV: Mike

I hadn't been this nervous since the first encounters with the animatronics when I started working here. Was there going to be a repeat of last night? I hoped not. I wasn't even sure if I could keep my promise to Jeremy. There was no way, though, I would let anything happen to an innocent kid like Fritz. That much I knew.

"Be a little more careful tonight, you two," Mr. Fred told us as he left the building for the night. "I don't need my best employees out of commission."

No, we hadn't told him the truth about what happened the night before. We told him two teenagers broke in and attacked us, thinking they could rob the place. I was so glad he bought our story and didn't give it any other thought.

"We will," Jeremy answered. "Don't worry about us. We can handle anything that comes our way."

Mr. Fred nodded and left. I released the breath I had no idea I was holding in a sigh of relief.

As we got to our station inside the Office, Jeremy suddenly turned to me. "Do you think we can really make it a few more nights?"

I nodded. "If we can hold out for a few more nights, which I'm sure we can, I might be able to find out why the animatronics have become feral and started attacking us."

Jeremy sighed. "I hope we can figure it out before Fritz joins us tomorrow night. I don't want him hurt because of a bad decision."

I moved over to the desk and removed the Freddy mask that was in one of the drawers. Jeremy looked at me curiously as I put it on top of the desk, and I smiled.

"This mask was useful last night. It might help us stay out of trouble tonight, or at least keep the animatronics from attacking us."

He nodded, picking up the screen that lets him check the cameras while I kept an eye on the door and the vents. The questions that had been circling around in my head for a while now resurfaced. Why did Freddy attack me? And who was that dark figure with the white face?

I was pulled from my thoughts as the phone rang, making me jump slightly. Jeremy reached for it, but I managed to answer it before him.

"Hello?" I asked.

There was the breathing from earlier that day again, and my stomach dropped as the realization of the situation hit me. Vincent knew my phone number and the hours my shift starts and ends. He could easily find out where I live, and he probably knows I'm alone except for when I'm on my shift at the pizzeria. It was only a matter of time before he'd finally get his revenge on me.

A mad cackling started at the end of the other line, and I felt myself become pale again.

"I see you're still working at Freddy's, Michelle," Vincent said sadistically. A hand was suddenly on my shoulder, and I whipped around to see Jeremy there, staring worriedly at me.

As quietly as I could, I put the phone on speaker and we both listened as he continued.

"I know you're not alone, Michelle. You have a co-worker with you now. Jeremy, right?"

Jeremy paled at that remark.

Vincent laughed again. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to him unless he gets in the way. I only want to see you suffer, Michelle, for what you did to me. You and your animatronic friends. Very soon, you'll all pay for sending me to jail. Very soon."

He hung up, and silence filled the room.

()()()()

POV: Jeremy

After that phone call, it was a few moments before I could talk again.

"My God!" I breathed. "Who would make a call like that towards a person like you?"

I looked over to Mike. Her features were hard, her lips pressed in a tight line, her eyes narrowed, and her face pale. I had never seen a mix of fear, surprise, and determination like that on anyone before, especially on Mike.

"Take a guess," was the only thing she said.

I knew who it was at that point. Him knowing about the animatronics, wanting revenge after being in jail, knowing who Mike was, it could only be Vincent.

"H-he's back?!" I practically shouted. "Vincent is back?!"

She nodded.

A sound suddenly came from the Right Air Vent, and I quickly checked the cameras as Mike turned on the light. Mangle was in the vent, looking straight at the camera. We had more important things to deal with right now than Vincent's threat.

Mike turned on our only flashlight and pointed it through the doorway, the beams falling on Foxy's now still form. I reached for the Freddy mask and slipped it on as Mike went to sit behind the desk, hoping the two of us could fight them off if we had to.

The strangest thing happened, though.

As we were about ready to fight off Foxy, who still stood staring at us, he walked away as if he hadn't seen us.

Mike and I looked at each other in confusion. I lifted the mask off my face and checked the camera for the Right Air Vent, looking for Mangle, but she wasn't there. Glancing at Mike, who was watching me for any sign something was wrong, I shook my head.

"Mangle's not in the vent," I told her.

She sighed, seemingly in frustration. "We'll still have to keep an eye out for anything…unusual. We can't afford another epidemic like last night."

I nodded, and we both kept our watch. For whatever reason, nothing happened the rest of the night, and our shift was over before we knew it.


	7. New News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

~ Three hours before night guard duty ~

POV: Mike

The day flew by in a blur, my heartrate increasing with each passing hour. Not only had Jeremy and I failed to find out why the animatronics, Freddy and that unknown figure to be more precise, attacked us, but Vincent had also called my cell phone multiple times and left alarming messages about getting his revenge very soon.

"You alright, Mike?" Jeremy asked as he sat in a nearby chair. "You seem a little jumpy today."

I couldn't help but internally snicker as I recalled my friend Becca asking me that after my first day working as the nighttime security guard at Freddy's.

"Yeah. I'm alright," I replied, leaning against the wall in the hospital waiting room. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Why were we in the hospital? Well, because of the promise I made to Fritz, we had to wait for him to be released while the doctors made sure he was in a stable enough condition to be outside. We still had about an hour left to wait before the doctors would be fully ready to release him.

I picked up one of the current newspapers the hospital had in the waiting room from time to time, dated only a couple days ago. I frowned as I read one of the articles and turned to Jeremy.

()()()()

POV: Jeremy

"Jeremy, look at this," Mike said, pointing to an article in one of the newspapers the hospital supplies every now and again. It was from a newspaper published only two days ago.

It was an alert for an escaped convict called the "Purple guy", due to the purple tattoos along his back, arms, and chest. When I looked at the name, I was in shock. Vincent.

"A-are you serious? Isn't that the guy who attacked you?" I asked.

She nodded. "And the very same man who called the pizzeria last night. I should have known he was an escaped convict. There's no way he'd be able to lower his sentence for what he did."

"So what do we do about it? We don't know when he'll try to get his revenge."

She sighed. "I don't know. I honestly don't know. There's not that much we can do besides wait and see what happens."

I nodded, a bad feeling forming in the pit of my stomach as I finally decided what I was going to do. Not only was Mike my co-worker, but she was also my friend. I couldn't let anything bad happen to her, even if it meant I would get hurt.

I would never let anyone hurt the people I care about. And right now, that was Mike and Fritz.

"Hey," Fritz's voice sounded, drawing me out of my thoughts. I turned to see him walking towards me and Mike, assisted by a female nurse.

"He's in good condition," the nurse said as Fritz moved to stand near Mike. "Just make sure he gets plenty of rest, and try to keep him away from anything that could get him sick. His immune system is still weak."

"We'll be careful," I assured her, and turned to follow Fritz and Mike as they exited the hospital.


	8. Night 4 (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

POV: Mike

Why did I agree to do this? Why did I agree to bring Fritz here when so many things could go so wrong? These and many other similar questions floated around in my mind as Jeremy's and my shift started, Fritz joining us for the night.

Mr. Fred understood why Fritz was joining us, of course, and even gave me permission to turn the Game Area on if he got bored or wanted something to do.

My worries soon faded to the back of my mind as Fritz explored around the building a little, almost as if he hadn't seen the inside of Freddy's before. Of course, he's been stuck in the hospital for who knows how long, so it shouldn't have really surprised me too much.

An hour into our shift, and nothing happened. Surprisingly, the animatronics were still in their usual spots, not even turning to look at the cameras as me and Jeremy took turns checking them.

'Maybe they don't attack when there are children present,' I thought, smiling at that. It meant Jeremy and I didn't have to worry about Fritz getting hurt while he was at Freddy's.

Another uneventful half hour passed.

"Why don't you take Fritz to the Game Area?" Jeremy suggested as we both noticed Fritz getting bored. "I'm sure he doesn't want to be stuck in this boring office for our entire shift."

I nodded, turning just in time to see the young boy jump out of his chair and run down the hall with a big grin on his face. I followed at a much slower pace, taking my time to make sure nothing was out of place and that the animatronics wouldn't become active again.

Flipping the light switch revealed Fritz eagerly waiting for me to turn the machines in the Game Area on. I didn't make him wait too long, turning the power on and handing him some tokens, which I paid for before visiting the hospital to pick him up, so he could play.

As he ran around, having the time of his life, I couldn't help but eye BB and the Show Stage nervously. Just because Fritz was here didn't mean the animatronics wouldn't try to attack me and Jeremy. I still had to keep my guard up just in case, and Jeremy probably figured that out too because I saw him switch between the cameras by the Show Stage, Prize Corner, and Game Area before changing to a different camera in the building.

A loud crash suddenly pulled me from my thoughts. It sounded like the crash was near the Office, where Jeremy was.

"What's going on?" Fritz asked. He obviously heard it too, and was now at my side, clutching my arm tightly.

The sound of pounding footsteps approaching us made me worry, and I ushered him into the Kid's Cove.

"Mike? What's going on?" he asked again.

"We just have a small problem," I answered, trying to hide how worried I actually was. "But I need you to stay out of the way." I gently pushed him until he was hidden in the corner opposite from where Mangle lay. "Stay here and stay hidden. No matter what you hear, no matter how bad it sounds, don't come out. Do you understand?"

I barely saw him nod before I headed out of Kid's Cove. What I saw outside of the room made me freeze.

A man stood at the entrance to the Main Hall, a crazed look in his eyes and an evil grin on his face. He wore an orange jumpsuit with short sleeves that revealed purple tattoos on his arms. I didn't even have to hear him talk to know who it was. I already knew.

Vincent cackled and slowly approached me as I glared at him. "I see you still remember me, Michelle. Or should I call you Mike?" His grin faded as he said this. "That's the trouble, though. You still remember me. You still know who I am and what I did. I can't let you spread the news to everyone that I killed those children, now can I?"

He soon noticed me side-stepping towards the door leading to the Main Hall and rushed at me before I could react, pinning me against the wall by my throat.

"I can't let you leave, Michelle. Not alive, anyway. And if you're wondering about your co-worker, Jeremy is fine. He's just unconscious. But I'll make sure you're not so lucky."

His hands slowly tightened around my throat as he spoke, making it harder for me to breathe. I tried to pull his hands away, to push him away enough that I could escape him and lead him away from where I knew Fritz was, but he was too strong. Especially since my arm was still in a sling and it was hard for me to move it.

The corners of my vision darkened, and I knew I was beginning to lose consciousness. There was nothing I could do to save myself or protect Fritz if this psycho found him.

Multiple screeches sounded throughout the room, one at the entrance to the Main Hall, three by the Show Stage, and one seeming to come from Kid's Cove. Four arms, two brown and two blue, suddenly pulled my attacker away and I collapsed on the ground, gasping and coughing hoarsely and massaging my throat as I was finally able to breathe again. A second set of brown arms gently wrapped around me, making me look up to see the original Freddy.

"F-Freddy?" I managed to stutter out, my throat still hurting from Vincent's attack.

He nodded. "It's alright, Mike. It's alright."

The tall figure that had appeared when Freddy attacked me and Jeremy in the Office suddenly came out from the Prize Corner and approached me and Freddy while Vincent, who was being held by Freya and Bonbon, struggled against them in vain. It looked down at me for a moment, with what expression, I don't know, and then turned to face Vincent, clearly displeased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of two. The next chapter will be in Jeremy's point of view.


	9. Night 4 (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two out of two.
> 
> This page and the next ones contain spoilers for FNAF 3, if you haven't already played it.
> 
> I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

POV: Jeremy

I don't quite remember what had happened. All I know is that someone somehow snuck up behind me and hit me over the head with something. From the bump on my head when I awoke, I was sure it was something metal, like a pipe.

Slowly, I moved to my feet, my head pounding as I looked at the time on the screen for the cameras, or at least tried to look. My vision was blurry, and I couldn't quite make my eyes focus on anything around me.

That was when I heard the screeches.

I was sure they were coming from somewhere near the Game Area, and I instantly snapped out of my stupor as I realized Mike and Fritz were likely still in that part of the building. Quickly, I raced out of the Office, ignoring my throbbing head for the time being. I couldn't let anything happen to those two. Especially since Mike was still injured from the little run-in with Freddy two nights ago.

As I made it into the Main Hall, my heart jumped to my throat when I realized all the animatronics in the Parts and Service Room were starting to move, but I kept rushing down to the Main Hall and towards where I was sure I heard the screeches.

Once I reached the end of the hall, I froze. To my left was Freddy kneeling in front of Mike, seemingly holding her in his arms. To the right was the tall figure who was with Freddy when he attacked us a couple of nights ago, standing in front of Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy, with Toy Chica standing just to its right side and Balloon Boy standing to its left. A person stood between the brown and blue animatronics, an escaped convict by the looks of it, judging from the orange jumpsuit.

"M-Mike?" I asked, drawing the attention of everyone and everything. "W-what's going on?"

It was at that moment I was able to clearly see the face of the tall figure. It had a white face with black eyes and small white pupils, red painted cheeks, purple stripes that stretched from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth, and red paint only covering the center of both of its lips in a way similar to lipstick. The being reminded me of one of those Pierrot toys I used to see at carnivals once in a while.

The figure didn't look too pleased with me, but it made no attempt to attack me or do anything to harm me. Instead, it just stood there, staring at me as if trying to judge if I was worth its time and energy or not.

My attention was soon drawn to Mike as she suddenly stood in front of me, an expression of what I believed was worry and relief plastered on her face.

"Thank God you're alright!" she said, her voice slightly hoarse. I could only imagine what she had gone through while I was unconscious.

I then looked around, becoming concerned. "Where's Fritz?" I asked, not seeing him anywhere.

"The child is safe in Mangle's care," the tall figure replied in a male voice that sounded almost childlike, close to the voice of an 8 or 9 year old, startling both me and Mike as it turned back to face the convict. "He will remain with her in the Kid's Cove until we deal with this man, and the two of you, properly."

I had no idea what the figure meant by that, and it seemed Mike didn't fully know either, but the both of us just nodded. I saw Mike gulp a little, obviously nervous, and the sight caused my anxiety to rise. If Mike was nervous about the situation, something bad was likely going to happen.

"Mike!" four voices, three male and one female, called near the door that lead to the Main Hall, and the animatronics from the Parts and Service room rushed in and practically ambushed her, bringing her into a tight hug. It was obvious she was having trouble breathing, and I could tell they didn't know their own strength. Well, of course they wouldn't know their own strength! They're made of metal, for crying out loud!

After holding the embrace a few seconds longer, they all finally let her go and gave her a chance to breathe, Bonnie being the last to release her. It was easy for me to see that they all cared about her, despite what had happened the last few nights. Of course, she has been watching over this place since she was first hired, and she treats the original animatronics with a care that could only be compared to a close friendship and even family status.

It was clear the figure noticed the animatronics friendly actions towards Mike, too, because it, or rather he, judging from his voice, seemed to think hard about something. He then looked at Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie and nodded to them. It seemed to be some sort of signal, as if they had discussed and agreed to something, because the two animatronics, along with Toy Chica, dragged the convict down the Main Hall to the Parts and Service Room and slammed the door behind them.

The tall being soon turned to me and Mike, his expression unreadable. I had no idea what he was thinking as he seemed to study the two of us carefully, a tension soon falling over the room.

Suddenly, many gut-wrenching snaps, almost like springs being released after being stretched, reached my ears, followed by a blood-curdling scream that cut through the tense atmosphere around us. I could see Mike's hand, the one on her uninjured arm, fly up to cover her mouth as her skin became almost deathly pale. I couldn't tell if she was trying to hold back a scream of her own or prevent herself from vomiting, but I didn't care. I was trying to fight back the bile rising in my throat. Or was that vomit?

The figure spoke once everything was quiet again.

"I have decided to let the two of you live, seeing as you've never caused any true damage to anyone or anything while working here, unlike that man who the others have taken care of."

"W-who was he, anyway?" I couldn't help but ask, my voice stuttering a bit. "A-and what do you m-mean by "taken care of"?"

A silence filled the room, only to be broken by Mike once she calmed down enough to speak correctly.

"That was Vincent," she answered, having pulled her hand away from her mouth.

The tall figure nodded. "He has caused too much harm in this place, and he needed to be dealt with. I will not allow him to harm any more children, especially after what happened to those five." He pointed to Freddy and the other original animatronics.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, somehow managing to keep my voice from wavering this time. Honestly, I didn't really want to know, but something kept pushing me to ask anyway.

The figure paused for a moment at my question. "You will see soon enough," was all he said.

"Mike! Jeremy!" Fritz's voice suddenly sounded, and Mike and I got tackled into a hug from him as he ran up to us. Mangle came to stand next to the tall figure as the Toy animatronics came back from wherever they had taken Vincent.

The tall figure looked at the clock located in the Game Area when all the animatronics began going back to their original locations. It was almost the end of our shift.

"Who are you, anyway?" Mike asked as the figure moved towards the music box in the Prize Corner.

He paused for a moment before turning to look at us. "I am known as The Puppet, and I will be watching the two of you closely. Do not do anything to make me question your intentions. This is the only warning I'm giving you."

The Puppet climbed into the music box and closed the lid behind him just as our shift ended. Fritz ran ahead of us to the Office, while Mike and I paused to look into the Parts and Service room. There, in the farthest corner of the room from the door, was a yellow bunny costume that hadn't been there before. It looked beat up, like it had been in there for a long while, and small, almost unnoticeable, trails of blood slowly dripped from the mouth, neck, and most of the joints.

I could only imagine how horrible the experience was for Vincent. While he was still alive and could feel it, that is.


	10. Recalling Recent Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page and the next one contains spoilers for FNAF 3, if you haven't already played it.
> 
> I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

POV: Mike

What a night that was. Even now, I was still in shock over the events that had transpired. I was just glad everything turned out alright, mostly.

Jeremy was currently at one of his college courses, so I was left alone at the pizzeria to repair the original animatronics, again. I still couldn't quite keep Chica's beak from coming unhinged or Bonnie's face from coming unhooked because I couldn't work properly with my injured arm. I'd likely have to buy new parts for all of them anyway, not that I would mind too much. They are my friends, after all.

As I attempted to repair them with the resources available to me in the building, my mind drifted to what had happened that night.

In a strange way, I was relieved The Puppet was watching over us. If he learned to trust me and Jeremy, he may prove to be a good choice as an ally. And maybe the new animatronics would, too. The thing was, though, I had no idea how the new animatronics were able to move on their own, or why The Puppet didn't really like adults. He didn't seem to have a problem with kids, seeing as he left Fritz completely unharmed and showed no hostility towards him.

As for what happened to Vincent, I felt like he got what he deserved and karma finally caught up with him. He murdered those five children, and possibly more if there were spirits controlling The Puppet and the new animatronics, and attempted to kill me twice. If The Puppet hadn't stepped in when he did, I would be dead.

I had no idea if the spirits of the children were free or not, since Vincent was now dead, his body lying inside the yellow bunny suit in one of the farthest corners of the Parts and Service Room. I guess Jeremy and I would find out during our next shift working at Freddy's.

()()()()

POV: Jeremy

I headed to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria after my classes ended, planning to meet up with Mike and see if there was anything I could do to help her with repairing the animatronics, since her arm was still injured and in a sling.

I was still a bit shaken from last night, what with Vincent attacking us and then the encounter with The Puppet, so I wasn't really able to focus on the classes all that much. I'm just lucky there weren't any tests and I was able to at least write down the assignments I needed to complete.

According to what Mike had told me, Vincent had gotten what he deserved. It's a little ironic, actually, that he was killed in the same fashion he killed the children whose spirits haunt Freddy's.

And as for the children who haunt the animatronics, Mike said they should have been freed after Vincent was stuffed into the yellow bunny costume, but she didn't sound like she was one hundred percent sure about that. I wouldn't be too sure either, after all the experiences Mike told me she was put through when she first started working at Freddy's.

I soon reached the pizzeria and headed inside, joining Mike inside the Parts and Service Room as she was working on the animatronics.

"Hey, Mike," I said, seeming to wake her up from some sort of trance.

"Hmm?" she responded, turning to look at me. "Oh, hey Jeremy."

"There are still some questions I have about this place, if you're up for answering them." I still wanted to know about the 'bite of '87' and everything else she hadn't told me about this building.

"That depends if I can answer them," she replied. "But I'll try. After everything that's happened, I think it's only right to fully inform you about this place. What I know about this place, at least."


	11. Night 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 2.

POV: Mike

The night was finally peaceful as the second hour of Jeremy's and my shift began. Well, as peaceful as it had been before the remodeling.

Strangely enough, the animatronics were still moving around on their own, and they were fully aware of me and Jeremy. I guess the spirits of the children hadn't passed on after all, even after Vincent was stuffed into that costume.

"Hey, Mike. Hey, Jeremy," Chica's voice called out. Jeremy and I looked up from our work, Jeremy busy with college homework and me boredly checking the cameras, and saw Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy, and Golden Freddy standing in front of us in the Office.

"Hey, guys," I replied, smiling. "What's up?"

They paused for a few moments, seeming hesitant about something. After a while, Freddy spoke up.

"Well… I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened three nights ago." He gestured to the arm I still had in a sling and Jeremy's still bandaged arm.

"It's alright," I replied. "It's not your fault. You weren't in control of your actions."

"B-but…" Bonnie responded. "…a-aren't you mad at us?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Like Mike said, none of what happened was your fault."

"They are correct," The Puppet's voice sounded, and he suddenly appeared near the door to the Office, startling all of us. "What happened was not your fault."

I was able to get a good look at his height now. He was taller than I first thought. With his feet, or what I would assume feet since the ends of his legs were just points, on the floor, his head nearly reached the top of the door. Just a few more inches, and he'd have to duck his head just to enter the Office.

"I see you're keeping your word about watching us closely," I replied, giving him a small smile. I then frowned as a question that had kept popping into my mind all day resurfaced. "I've been wondering, why do you not like adults that much? And you can't say that what I'm asking isn't true, because I know you were ready to kill me and Jeremy last night."

The Puppet looked at me, almost angrily, but his expression softened and he sighed. "I suppose I should tell you, but if you tell anyone of what I am about to say, I will not hesitate to end both of you."

()()()()

POV: Jeremy

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was Mike really this crazy? Or was her sense of fear overrun by her curiosity? Maybe it had something to do with the many years she'd been working at Freddy's with those haunted animatronics.

I was even more surprised that The Puppet agreed to answer her question. I was sure she'd hit a nerve there when she asked about his hatred towards adults. But I felt it really wasn't my place to speak at the moment.

"When I was still a human child and wasn't… this," The Puppet spoke, gesturing to his current body, "I was still naïve and vulnerable to the influence of an adult's words."

So he was the spirit of a child! That already explained a lot.

The Puppet continued.

"The man that now rests inside the yellow bunny costume was still working here at Freddy's as the night guard. At the time, I had no idea of what he had done to the five children whose spirits reside in the former Fazbear Crew, the five beings who stand in front of you now. He told me and five of my closest friends, who were all here to celebrate my birthday, that he had a special surprise for us. We all stupidly took the bait." The Puppet stopped talking, likely upset about having to remember what had happened in the past.

I could see Mike slightly nodding out of the corner of my eye. This information obviously didn't surprise her, though I was fully aware this was new information for both of us. Especially after she told me everything she knew about this place before our shift tonight started.

The Puppet continued, having regained his composure.

"We didn't have bodies to control at the time, since the first five children had already claimed the bodies of the old animatronics. After the reconstruction of the building, the six of us were able to reside in the new animatronics. I was forgotten by the humans, though, my new form trapped inside the toy box in the Prize Corner, away from all eyes and only able to come out at night when the others are active and the night guard, or guards, are the only humans here."

"I see," Mike replied. "You don't like adults because of what Vincent did. But why do you hate all adults? I'm sure you didn't hate your parents."

The Puppet sighed again, a sad expression forming on his face. "Yes, I didn't hate them, but soon I discovered they had been lying to me ever since I was little. They told me nothing bad would happen to me if I stayed near them. They said I'd be safer with a group of friends if I did stray from them. But that wasn't the case. They lied to me, and if I can't trust my own parents to be honest with me, I can't trust any adult to be honest with me."

"But that doesn't mean you can't trust any adult," I spoke up. "Your parents were just trying to protect you from facing the harsh reality we all have to deal with sooner or later. Yours just happened in a way that no one, not even your parents, could have expected."

"And how do I know you're not lying to me?" The Puppet asked, his voice rising in anger. "How do I know I can trust you? How do I know I can trust either of you?"

"You don't," Mike cut in, her voice barely audible, and then growing louder as she continued. "But that doesn't mean you can't give us the chance to prove ourselves. I know you're skeptical about us and don't want to trust us too easily, but shouldn't you at least make your call on it after you get to know us?"

The Puppet was silent, staring at Mike intently and obviously considering her words carefully. After a long pause, he spoke again.

"Maybe I really should give you two a chance. After all, you've already gained the affections of the first five children Vincent killed… Fine. I will decide if I can trust you two after understanding you a little better."

"So, do we have a deal?" Mike asked, holding out her hand to shake The Puppet's.

He nodded and returned the gesture. "We have a deal."

Suddenly, a crash was heard outside the Office. Everyone, even The Puppet, tensed for a split second before looking out to the hallway between the party rooms. A yellow figure slowly stumbled towards the Office. Both Mike and I gulped. It was the costume Vincent's body, and likely his spirit, was trapped in.

"Here we go again," I heard Mike mutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done!
> 
> Sorry about the small cliff-hanger, but I'm not continuing this story.
> 
> If any of you are wondering, I may work on some one-shots, but they need to be requested. You can do that by leaving a review for this story or a message on my profile.


	12. Author's Note

Hey people.

If you guys are wondering, no, I'm not continuing this story, but once again, I will make one-shots for it if requested.

And if you have any complaints about how this and my other FNAF fics are not accurate to the game, remember, THIS IS FANFICTION! IT'S NOT ALWAYS ACCURATE TO THE SUBJECT AND IS BASED ON THEORIES!

I need to give a shout-out to the guests who commented on my story on fanfiction.net for giving me ideas when I had writer's block. Thanks for helping me, Muffins (a guest), and thanks for trying to help me, Muffins KuFuFu (another guest). I really needed the help and support to get through my writer's block.

Thank you everyone for taking the time to read and possibly review my work. I'm grateful for the support I've gotten so far.

~ PuppyLuv230


End file.
